The Full Story
by Balsam
Summary: Everyone knows James and Lily end up together. But how did they end up together? What happened first? I started this fic ages ago and plan to clean it up sometime--until then, you can enjoy what my writing was like as a fourteen-year-old.
1. I can see you

A/N: I was a little confused about prefects. Are prefects prefects until they leave? Or are all prefects fifth years? I wasn't sure, so I made it you're only prefect in your fifth year. Just pour on the pressure right before OWLs. Oh well, I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) invented nothing in this chapter, except the plot and the girls I invented and their maiden names. Those are mine.

There she was, perfect in every way sitting eight seats down and across the table from him in the Great Hall. Long, red hair, pouty lips, a small button nose, high cheek bones, slightly muscular figure from years as a figure skater before her letter. But you forgot all about the wonderful figure and delicate face when you looked into her eyes.

Eyes the brightest shade of emerald green. Eyes to get lost in. When he looked at her, he lost track of everything else. He longed to run his fingers through her hair, put his hands around her slender waist. She started to look up…he wanted her to turn so he could gaze into her eyes. But that would mean he'd be caught staring. No self-respecting Marauder was caught staring. He looked down at his eggs, toast and sausages quickly, before she noticed him.

* * *

Lily looked up from her breakfast. There he was. Sitting eight seats down and across the table from her in the Great Hall. Short black hair and deep brown eyes that always seemed filled with laughter and light. She didn't know what made her so attracted to him, but she was, she couldn't help herself. She wished he would look at her…but that would mean she'd be caught staring, even though girls were often caught staring at the Marauders, Lily wasn't one of them…she was never caught, well, by anyone other than her friends. It would mean she was giving in to them, their charm. But she couldn't help it! She wished she could run to him and run her fingers all through his hair, she wished he would hold her close to him and whisper her name. But, it could never be. Sirius Black would never love her.

* * *

"Staring at Evans again? I thought you'd be over her by now, Padfoot," laughed James Potter. 

Sirius punched him in the arm.

"Temper, temper Sirius!" Remus Lupin pretended to scold one of his best friends, "I'll have to put you in detention for that one. Damn! It's sixth year! I'm not a prefect! In that case, punch him all you like."

"Thank you," said Sirius, smiling. He looked at little Peter Pettigrew jokingly asking permission.

"Just so long as you don't punch me, you can punch anyone you like!" said Peter laughing.

"Excellent," replied Sirius and continued pummeling James.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get to punch someone?" protested James

"You can punch Moony, he won't mind," joked Sirius.

"Oh yes, let's all punch Moony, won't that be fun! No one ask him how he feels about it," Remus pretended to sob.

"Alright, we won't," agreed James.

Sirius either got bored of punching or got hungry again. Whatever the reason, he started eating again.

The boys didn't notice Lily looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Drooling over Sirius again, Lily? I thought you'd be over him by now. I mean, you've been staring at him since…let me think…Christmas of our third year wasn't it?" teased Alice Fairview. 

Lily threw a piece of toast at her.

"What about you and Frank Longbottom, Alice?" asked Molly Bonnaview, "You've had your eye on him for at least I year now."

"Ok Molly, then what about you? You know who we like, fair's fair!" Alice protested.

"I'm not saying."

"Come one, Molly, you can tell us!" Lily almost begged.

"No, and you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" asked Alice, mock-threateningly.

Molly thought of all the things Alice could do, "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise!" chorused the other girls.

"Arthur," Molly whispered.

Lily squealed.

Sirius looked up, startled. His eyes met hers. For a fleeting moment, Lily was stunned.

"I'm not invisible to him!" her mind screamed, "He can see me!" On the outside, she smiled softly.

"Oh, um, she's looking at me!" his mind raced. On the outside, he shot back his famous Black grin, showing off strait white teeth.

Then, always ruining the moment, James poked him hard in the side. "OW!" Sirius cried.

"Never let your guard down, mate," James grinned.


	2. Chess Game

_A/N: I'm going away for three weeks, so I won't have anything else up for a while. I'm writing chapter three, but it's not going very well. I'm not reallly sure what to do about the story...this is only my second fic, and my first one with more than one chapter. Please r/r! Please?_

"Why don't you just ask him out next Hogsmeade weekend? I think it's next week," suggested Lydia Thomas, one of Lily's friends.

"But what if he doesn't want to? I'd just be making a fool of myself," Lily reasoned.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel then?" asked Molly.

"He'd just laugh, you know what he and James are like..." protested Lily.

"Why don't I tell him for you?" Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't you **dare!** If you do, I swear I will murder you Alice Fairview!" screamed Lily, forgetting that the dormitory walls were not very thick, "Oops, I think that may have been a little too loud."

"Just a little maybe" whispered Lydia sarcastically.

"Sorry," mumbled Lily, "but it was Alice's fault," she added, laughing.

"There's only one way to settle this..." decided Molly.

"And that is?" Lily looked at her friend suspiciously.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I saw how she was looking at you. She's definitely into you," advised James. 

"But what if you're wrong?" Sirius nearly wailed, "What if she thinks I'm a creep?"

"Fat chance!" snorted Remus, "did you see that smile? It practically screamed 'I really like you but I'm afraid I'm invisible to you. Do you really like me?'"

"Moony, are you sure you aren't a girl? You really do know exactly what they're thinking."

"I don't know what they're thinking, I'm just not blind to body language," Remus protested.

"But remember that time when Prongs was going to ask Alice to Hogsmeade and you said he shouldn't because it was obvious that she was really looking at Frank and he would look like a pig?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled, remembering the incident, "Yeah, and then you tried moved closer. You really thought you had her, didn't you?"

"Until she punched me in the stomach and called me a pig! Just like you said she would," James remembered, "I only remember it because it was the only time I've ever been rejected."

All four friends laughed at that.

* * *

Lily and Molly chose that moment to descend the stairs into the common room. They set up a game of Exploding Snap and were soon giggling nervously, hoping their tower wouldn't fall. Sirius and Remus started a game of chess while James flipped through _Quidditch Through the Ages _and Peter went up to bed. Soon Sirius had captured Remus's Queen, both Rooks and one of his bishops. Remus had caught two of Sirius's pawns. Remus lost the game and Lily and Molly's game had been started again. James came over to play against Sirius and Remus buried his nose in a book (_Hogwarts, A History_, after all, he needed to know these things since he snuck out of the castle on a regular basis.) 

With a loud BANG, Lily and Molly's game exploded. They went over to cheer Sirius and James on. Before long, the girls had pulled up two of the biggest, squishiest chairs and were giving the boys advice. The game seemed to last for hours, mostly because the boys were too proud to admit the girls' advice was any good. Remus left for the dormitories about half way through the game. Sirius and Lily won. James and Molly decided to go to bed, leaving Lily and Sirius to set up for another game. Lily chose black.

"I've never played against you before," remarked Sirius, opening with his king-side pawn forward two squares, "are you any good?"

"I've only ever played wizards' chess twice before, but I used to play muggle style with my dad all the time when I was younger," Lily answered, mirroring him.

Sirius moved his queen-side pawn forward two.

"With your attitude, I'm not surprised you opened with that," Lily commented, moving her king-side knight directly in front of her king.

"What attitude would that be?" asked Sirius, half-knowing the answer. He moved his Queen.

"Oh, you know, the flashy, confident, 'I don't care what you think of me cause I'm too cool to notice you'," Lily said, moving her knight to three spaces in front of her Queen. To reach, she had to bend slightly over the board. Sirius bent over too.

"Do you really think I'm like that?" Sirius whispered. He was so close to her, he could see down her shirt. He moved his eyes quickly back up to her face, not wanting to seem like a pig. He could smell her perfume: Vanilla and Cinnamon. He could count the stones in her earrings and necklace. Four stones in each ear, three on the pendant hung from a slender gold chain around her neck. Emeralds, to match her eyes, but not even the most clear, magnificent emeralds could compare to those eyes. For that moment, the only thing that mattered to Sirius was that he was with Lily, and she was talking to him.

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do. Here she was, playing chess alone with Sirius. She had dreamed of this for years. 

"What attitude would that be?" asked Sirius, half-knowing the answer. He moved his Queen.

"Oh, you know, the flashy, confident, 'I don't care what you think of me cause I'm too cool to notice you'," Lily said, moving her knight to three spaces in front of her Queen. To reach, Lily bent over the board just a little. She knew her uniform shirt was unbuttoned farther than usual (Lydia's idea). She thanked Alice over and over in her head for the makeup help (no lipstick, just gloss; cause you never know...). She thanked Lydia over and over in her head for the perfume (Vanilla and Cinnamon, one of her favourites). She thanked Molly over and over in her head for the early birthday present: earrings and a necklace. Emerald stones, to match her eyes.

Lily saw Sirius's eyes dart down her shirt, but quickly up again. That confirmed it, he did realise she existed. Lily didn't know what to do, she was frozen. Sirius reached across tucked a few strands of fallen hair behind her ear. He walked around the coffee table and sat next to her in the chair. Lily was paralysed. "What do I do?" she panicked to herself. She could only think of one thing.

She closed her eyes and moved towards him. There was hardly an inch separating her lips and his. He eased his lips over hers gently. It was obvious he'd done this before. Lily had had a boyfriend before, of course, but his kisses were nothing compared to Sirius'. He quickened the pace, leaning into her. Neither of them was aware of their surroundings. In that room, at that moment, all that mattered was their passion. All thoughts of homework were banished, any creeping thoughts of friends or family shoved into a dark corner. For those minutes, Lily allowed herself to be lost in her passion.

A/N: Was it good? Was it? Well, next chapter won't be up for like, a month. I guess it doesn't matter that I'm writing this...no one's reading my story anyway...sigh...anyway, if you are reading this, please review so I know at least _someone_ has read this...well, enough chitchat...just press the button...you know wich one I mean...NO not the "back" button! The REVIEW button...almost there...almost...


	3. A Good Time is Had

_A/N: I feel like I have to explain why it took me a year to get one chapter up. I can't. I'm sorry. I hope anyone who started reading and got fed-up because I left it at chapter two will forgive me. I had the worst time with writing last year. My recycling box is full of pages of crap that were going to be the third chapter._

_An especially big sorry to the two people who reviewed the first two chapters...last year. I'm very sorry I didn't get anything up for you. I feel really terrible. Hope you like this one._

* * *

Sirius woke up stiff. He glanced at the common room clock. "3:30? Damn it!" He tried to get out of the chair. "Jeez, I must've gained a hundred pounds last night!"

Looking down, he realized Lily was sitting on his lap, her head against his chest. He picked her up in his arms, laid her gently down onto the sofa and covered her in a blanket before struggling off to bed for a few more hours of sleep. He had class in six hours. He knew he should get some sleep.

The dormitory was quiet. Sirius changed quickly and fell onto his bed, knowing he would feel better in the morning if he hadn't slept in his robes all night. A few seconds after he got into bed, Sirius heard a book's page turning.

"Good night, Padfoot," chuckled Remus.

"I should have known."

* * *

Lily woke up confused. She glanced at the common room clock. "Quarter to four? Jeez! What happened last night? Why didn't I go to bed?" Then she remembered. Chess with Sirius…vanilla and cinnamon…sitting in his lap, hearing his heart beat as he stroked her hair. She must have fallen asleep on him! "I have to get to bed!" She eased her stiff body off the couch and scrambled up the girls' dormitory steps. 

When she entered, everything was quiet. She changed quickly and noiselessly, knowing that it would be nice to put on fresh clothes the next day. As she tumbled into bed she heard a giggle.

"Finally! What were you doing down there?"

"Don't be jealous Lydia," Lily replied.

* * *

It felt good to shower and put on new clothes before breakfast. Sirius hated that dirty, sweaty feeling that comes when you sleep in your clothes. 

"What do we have today, Mooney?" James asked of the studios one of their group.

"History of Magic—" he began.

"Nap time, you mean," James corrected.

"Yes, Nap Time, then Transfiguration, then James and I go to Arithmancy and you and Peter head off to Care of Magical Creatures, then we meet for Potions."

"Goody, my favorite" Peter added.

The boys headed down for breakfast laughing and joking about their Potions professor.

* * *

Lily was very glad she had had the presence of mind to change the night before. She was also very glad Lydia didn't bring up her so-called "wild night" in front of all the dormitory girls. 

"What have we got, Alice?" Asked Molly.

"Um…History of Magic, Transfiguration, Lydia has Care of Magical Creatures while you and I have Arithmancy, Lily, but then we have Potions together."

"What fun, Potions!" exclaimed Lily.

The girls laughed and headed down to breakfast. At breakfast Lily sat down right across the table from the boys, with Alice, Molly and Lydia on either side. Sirius looked up, startled, then regained his classic charm. She smiled back and helped herself to pancakes.

They all headed off to Nap Time together, chatting about Gryffindor's upcoming match against Ravenclaw, which everyone expected Gryffindor to win. They all sat down and waited for Professor Binns to arrive. When he did, the lesson began.

Against the backdrop of Professor Binns' droning voice, Lily glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. He caught her gaze and held it.

* * *

Sirius was surprised at Lily's move, coming to eat with him at breakfast like that. He looked up, started, but quickly flashed her a smile. The two groups walked together to History of Magic, talking about nothing in particular. Sirius didn't care. All that mattered was that Lily still wanted to be around him. He thought long and hard about her before Binns came in. Once class began, Sirius noticed a pause in the quill-scratching noise beside him. He looked up into Lily eyes.

* * *

That night, in the Common Room, the Hogsmeade dates had been posted: Saturday, the 14th of October, exactly one week away. 

"You still gonna ask her, mate?" asked James.

"Of course, now that I know Mooney was right about her…as usual."

"I have to preserve my reputation, you know." James and Sirius punched him repeatedly for this remark.

"But you know, I think I go with her to your match tomorrow. We'll sit together and everything, and then I can ask her to Hogsmeade afterwards. She's almost sure to say yes then.

* * *

Sirius found Lily in the Common Room. "Hi, Lily. Where were you at breakfast? Molly wouldn't tell me anything." Sirius asked. 

"Breakfast, oh no! Is it over? I'm sorry, I overslept and I have a ton of homework from Arithmancy. Can I still make it to breakfast?" worried Lily.

"Lily, it's three o'clock in the afternoon. Here, I brought a sandwich from lunch. You wanna take a walk with me?" Sirius had, in fact, gone to the kitchens and asked for a sandwich and was given a tray of cakes, meats, cheeses, vegetables and bread which, the house elves assured him, could be toasted in a moment. Lily looked up, her eyes shining.

"I'd love to, and I am hungry."

Sirius took her for a walk all around the Hogwarts grounds. They walked over the vast fields to the lake. There, they sat under an oak tree, watching the squid lazily waving tentacles above the surface of the water. They sat there for hours, Lily leaning against him, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting with each other, perfectly relaxed.

Finally, Sirius decided to ask her, "Lily, would you like to go to the match with me tonight? I mean, I know you would have gone anyway, but, would you like to go with me? We could have dinner and walk down together."

Lily turned her head to smile up at him. "I'd like that," she replied.

* * *

Sirius and Lily had a wonderful time at dinner, eating with the Marauders and Lily's girls. Seven of them were cheerful, confident in Gryffindor's ability to beat Ravenclaw, while James seemed quiet, reading for his match. Ravenclaw had a good team, ensuring a tough match. They said goodbye to James at about quarter after six so he could go get ready. The seven stayed in the Great Hall, debating everything from the next World Cup to who James would set his sights on next. 

Sirius and Lily left a little early, to get the best seats. They sat down and prepared themselves for an exciting match. The Ravenclaw team came out onto the pitch first, amidst loud cheering. The Gryffindor team followed them, to thunderous applause.

"And they're off!"

* * *

The after party that night was fabulous. The Marauders lived up to their name and, after disappearing for a short time, came bursting through the portrait hole with Butterbeer, cake and snacks to last for three parties. Mysteriously, they all disappeared that night. 

Lily was having a wonderful time that night, laughing and talking, Buterbeer in one hand.

"Come with me," said a soft voice in her ear. She didn't argue as Sirius guided her out the portrait hole and outside to a secluded tree.

* * *

_A/N: I know the squid thing is really over-used. Everyone watches the squid; I get it. But I really didn't have any other ideas as to what to do. Was this too short? Was it boring? Should I switch between Sirius and Lily less often? more often? Just press the button you should have pressed last time._


End file.
